Godzilla
' Godzilla '''is a species of giant, nuclear-powered amphibious reptile appearing on various planets in the Nippon territory. Having been encountered on the JSDF homeworld on their first attempt at colonization, this species has gained infamy and popularity amongst the people of Nippon. These creatures are known for their titanic height, near-invincibility, unstable ferocity, and incredible power. Name The japanese name for the original monster, later adapted for the rest of the creatures, is ''Gojira, a combination of the japanese words for gorilla and whale. The name Godzilla was the result of an attempt to translate Gojira into english, and the name has stuck. Many in the JSDF believe the God in Godzilla's name might be due to the creature's traits of extreme durability and power levels. Appearance Though there are multiple types of Godzilla, each with their own defining traits, all members of the species appear as bipedally walking lizards with multiple rows of dorsal spines on their backs of their necks, torsos and tails. Many liken the species as giant nuclear dinosaurs. For most variations, the dorsal spines are maple-leaf in shape, though some exceptions do exist. Additionally, the scales for most variations appear charcoal-black, though some exceptions exist for this as well. Personality In general, Godzillas are regarded with having simple intelligence slightly over that of standard animalistic instincts; all variations have shown the abiity to make simple plans and point out weaknesses in foes, as well as the ability to remember certain details and track certain interesting objects or beings. Emotions have been confirmed to be felt by the creatures, emotions such as happiness, sadness, anger, depression and fear. Some view smaller creatures as enemies, others see them as simple pests not to be bothered with. For other kaiju, some Godzillas have shown to be either enemies or allies, and one particular member of the species has demonstrated an ability to live in peace with several monsters of other species. Origin It remains unknown to this day exactly how the Godzillas came into being on several worlds. It is possible that ancient civilizations with high technological gifts had once moved them to different worlds than their homeworlds, and/or had a hand in enhancing them with their endurance and ferocity. History First Spotting When the JSDF first colonized their new homeworld which would be named Nippon, the group of Godzillas that lived on the ocean floor went entirely undisturbed by their presence. However, when a nuclear weapon was tested in the ocean, their habitat was destroyed and it seemed all but one of the species was killed from the attack. Though the rest of the creatures were simply empowered by the nuclear bomb, it was at the time believed they were gone forever and that one lone survivor would seek vengeance for the damage done to him and its home. First emerging from the waters onto a small island near the colony cities, the 50 meter tall creature was spotted by investigators, and it was soon named Godjira, translated later as Godzilla. The investigators were fortunate for the island, with it being simply in Godzilla's path to the colony and being their only opportunity to identify the threat approaching several hundred people. Godzilla soon emerged from the waters again, entering the waterside colony city. Despite an attempt to organize a defense, including JSDF army and air units, as well as several towers with 300,000 volt cables going between them, Godzilla did not slow down in its assault, and used tooth, claw, foot, tail, and even an atomic vapor breath to destroy every military unit in his path, and laid waist to the entire city. He then retreated into the ocean, though everyone was sure the monster would return again. When it did, more electrical towers were built with higher energy capacities as well as a larger military force. Despite being slowed this time, Godzilla never stopped, and it was only a matter of time before this city, further inland, was also destroyed. Eventually, a final weapon called the Oxygen Destroyer was built to stop Godzilla before it ended the colonization effort. Finding Godzilla's sleeping hollow at the bottom of the ocean, Dr. Daisuke Serizawa, the weapon's creator, and Hideto Ogata, a JSDF servicemember, activated the top-secret weapon, though Serizawa remained in the water to sacrifice himself while Hideto was returned safely to their boat. The weapon quickly vaporized the beast and ended him for good. However, some believed Godzilla was not the only one of its kind, a belief that would be realized as true. Recurrances A total of 6 other Godzillas have been spotted on Nippon alone, and a number of them were also found on other JSDF worlds. At this point, none of them have been killed, though the JSDF has gotten better at repelling kaiju attacks, to the point they can mostly cause Godzilla to retreat from civillian areas if their response is big enough, or use advanced equipment. Powers/Abilities Godzilla has demonstrated several unique abilities that are categorized by the JSDF as powers, and not traits, as it seemed to them that the word 'trait' was too simplistic for such a complex creature and considered his abilities as actual powers that made him superior to other kaiju. Atomic Breath All Godzillas have demonstrated the ability to discharge an energy beam from their maws, with the ability to vary the power output. The first creature used a vaporous, almost gas-like atomic breath that melted materials and set them on fire. It also irradiated whatever it hit, with lab analysis confirming presence of Strontium-90. Later creatures utilized similar breath effects in some cases, though usually concentrated the breath into a more fiery or plasma-like beam with explosive properties, usually in a neon-blue color, though varieties exist. When charged with other forms of energy, the atomic breath is known to take on other qualities and power levels, and sometimes color changes. Nucear Pulse Some variations have demonstrated the power to initiate a powered pulse from their bodies, when it begins charging an atomic breath and then swallows the energy before discharge. This ability is adjustible like the atomic breath, ranging from energy zaps with physical contact to a short-ranged explosion generated from all points in the body. Magnetic Field All Godzillas have a standard trait of generating powerful magnetic force around their bodies, strong enough to cause compasses to point towards them. This occurance is used as one of many identifications to warn cities against a Godzilla attack. However, a rare selection of the species have demonstrated greater ability to control their magnetic fields. When it walked past a set of high-voltage towers, the towers, made of metal, were actually ripped from their supports and attracted towards the beast well before he got close to them. This effectively disabled the energy lines and allowed Godzilla to walk past unharmed. Durability All Godzillas demonstrate an incredible constitution and vitality. The first Godzilla encountered by the JSDF was entirely unaffected by any weapon they used at the time, and even tore through 300,000 volt wires effortlessly. This resistance is great enough to allow Godzilla to step in lava, extreme pressures, and in one case an asteroid impact. Regeneration Part of the durability trait of the Godzillas can be attributed to their regenerative abilities. After samples of Godzilla cells were analyzed, a particular subtance inside his cells was shown to have incredible healing speeds and restorative powers. Though too dangerous to harvest and use for conventional purposes, the substance, dubbed Regenerator-G1, is a vital component for Godzilla healing and durability. Amphibiousness Godzillas are as adept a fighter and survivor underwater as they are on land. Undulating their tails like a crocodile, or simply walking on the seafloor, Godzillas move with ease through water, and usually prefer making their habitats under the ocean, though some have made their nests on land as well. Other Physical abilities Godzillas, depending on their type, display different levels of strength, though most can knock down and smash skyscrapers and lift weights exceeding 2,000 tons. For fighting, most prefer to engage enemies from a distance using atomic breath or throwing objects; but they are ferocious in close combat, using their powerful and massive tails, as well as their teeth, claws, and some have demonstrated using punches, kicks, headbutts and bodyslams. Though their dorsal spines are not as effective to get in a position to damage their target, the spines are still effective enough to use in combat, with some varieties having spines that seem almost dedicated to kill targets with various shapes and sharpness. Godzillas can pick up and lift other kaiju as well, and toss them significant distances. Category:Pets Category:Giant Monsters Category:Project Category:Characters Category:Male